True Monster
by NarutoTheTrueLegend
Summary: Naruto, the son of the second Hokage Tobirama Senju and Kaho Terumi, got sealed in the forbidden scroll at the age of 15. Now, decades after his imprisonment the world of Shinobi is a completely different place. Too bad as some idiot had to go and mess with the Forbidden. Shinobi better update their Bingo books...
1. Chapter 1

**Speech** \- "NTTL is great,"

 **Thoughts** \- _Wow! NTTL is great_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **A/N –** This is in the response to the challenge of The Lone Swordswolf. I hope you guys will enjoy it. **TL Swordswolf –** I changed everything except two things. Naruto is Second Hokage's son and he got sealed in the forbidden scroll. In this fic Hashirama got severely injured and lost more than ¾ of his powers after his battle with Madara. He died shortly after. Tobirama is 30 years old, and there are many kage level ninja in old times. (We all know that the first generation was way stronger than Manga Naruto's generation)

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

1st Shinobi War was at a stand still. Tobirama was constantly battling for several years along with his other clansmen to ensure that the village shall be a village of peace and prosperity. Tobirama knew that the war was far from over. Both Rock and Cloud villages were almost as strong as them individually, but their disdain for the Senju and Uchiha clans was pushing them to work together.

Nidaime knew that he had to do something before they reached to a mutual agreement. _Damn Uchiha's and their stupid pride!_ Tobirama Senju, the Second Hokage of Konoho cursed inside his head. He admired Uchiha clan's strength, but they were foolish and prideful. They were obstinate about their decision of not letting any other clans join Konoha. Their stubbornness had already cost their village a lot. Many strong clans that wanted to affiliate with their village joined other Shinobi nations when Uchiha clan outright refused them and insulted them by calling them beggars.

But now Tobirama had all the time to correct the past mistakes and he would be damned if he let the Uchiha clan interfere this time. He would ask the clans which still hadn't joined any other village to join Konoha, and he knew where to look first.

"Terumi clan, huh?" Tobirama murmured when he saw a request of a female Kunoichi named Terumi Kaho. She was the former heir of Terumi clan, but she was driven away by her clansmen because she didn't believe in killing, unlike the other members of her clan. Tobirama's sister-in-law Mito had her to stay at Senju estate.

* * *

Tobirama flashed inside the mansion and went to greet their guest immediately.

"Hello Terumi-san, I am the Second Hokage of Konohogakure, Tobirama Senju, may I enter?" asked Tobirama from outside the guest room.

"Kya~!" Tobirama heard a very cute squeal from inside the room, then some sounds of crashing and polite cursing!? And rustling of clothes before finally a soft click.

Being a cautions man he was, Tobirama prepared to flash away in case of an ambush, though his sweat dropped when he saw a young redheaded woman landing on her face first as soon as the door opened.

"Oww!" Kaho squeaked and began to nurse her bruised nose.

"Are you okay miss?" Tobirama asked, feigning concern for his guest, though he forgot to breath for a second when his eyes landed on the heart shaped face of the redheaded goddess.

Tobirama could've sworn that there was some suspicious sparkling stuff floating around the woman and the most melodious sound of the violin was playing in the background as he stared in her big deep sea blue spheres in awed fascination.

* * *

Kaho heard a masculine voice calling her out and looked up to apologize for her clumsiness and to greet the great Hokage of Konohagakure, though she found herself unable to mutter even a single syllabus as she stared into two scary yet endearing set of light purple eyes. She felt herself getting warmer when she took the rest of the imposing form of the white haired man. He was gorgeous with his spiked up white hairs, pale skin, angular face and hulky built, though she still thought that his eyes were the most mesmerizing and appealing.

Kaho blushed deepened even more when she realized that she was practically ogling the man, who was the kage of the strongest shinobi village in existence. The very same village, she is aiming to be a part of. Though she took some pride in herself when she saw Tobirama staring at her face intensely, and she was thankful that for the first time, a man wasn't staring at her generous bust and instead was focusing on her face.

Tobirama finally snapped out of his stupider and quickly recomposed himself and offered his assistance to the gorgeous woman. Kaho at first just stared at Tobirama's extended hand, but she quickly took it as she realized that she was being rude.

 _His hand is so big and rough,_ Kaho thought while blushing lightly at the contact as her hand lingered on Tobirama's hand for longer than necessary.

"It's a pleasure to meet Terumi-san, my name is Tobirama and I am the Hokage of the leaf village," Tobirama introduced himself again while bowing a little.

Kaho squeaked. "I am sorry Hokage-sama! I am just too clumsy, I hope you aren't angry with me. I really like this village and I really want to stay here, so please don't throw me out. I will be careful in the future. I..-," Tobirama cut off her rant for Kaho's own safety.

"Now, take a deep breath and calm down Terumi-san, I am not going to throw you out just because you are a little clumsy and I think it's rather cute," Tobirama whispered the last part under his breath, though Kaho still heard that and blushed a storm.

Tobirama realized that Kaho had heard his last comment and blushed a little himself. _God! What's wrong with me? I am acting like a little boy. Control yourself Tobirama, you're the Hokage!_ Tobirama chided himself and soon his face hardened into his stoic mask of hollowness.

Kaho shuddered at the sudden change in Tobirama's demeanor. She didn't like this new side of Tobirama, she felt much more at ease with him before, now Tobirama seemed rather unapproachable, though the sudden arrival of the Mito Senju saved her.

 _Mito-sama, Please save me!_ Kaho cried a little when she spotted the other redheaded.

Mito got Kaho's message loud and clear. She knew that her brother-in-law could get quite cold and distant, though from what she saw earlier, Mito was rather certain that Kaho might be the one for Tobirama. It would be rather ironic if Tobirama also fell in love with a redheaded woman. Oh! Mito could already imagine all the other women in the village fuming and cursing the existence of all the redheaded women.

* * *

 **3 Years Later**

* * *

Tobirama's effort were paying off. He had been very successful in his endavour to marge many remaining anafilated clans too his village. Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Aburame, Nara and Kurama clans being the prime clans. He also assemembled many smaller clans as well. Things were finally looking up for him and his village as Konoha has began to gain ground even against the combined might of the Kumo and Iwa, though it was a long road ahead but he was making progress.

Everything was good but he knew it was just like the calm before the storm. He was well aware that his fellow kages had announced cease fire to regroup their armies for a fatal attack, but he still welcomed this eerie calm.

He wasn't going to sit on his butt with his toe his mouth. He would use to complete his new Jutsu, a jutsu so heinous that it would condemn his very soul to hell, but in order to save his village he would even become devil itself so his soul was a small price too pay, though he still need to find that ancient relic and prepare and rejuvenate his tried and war worn army, but first thing first.

 _Now what kind of gift Naruto would like?_ Tobirama mused. Kaho love of his life had given birth to their son exact one year ago. The happiest momemts of his life, though every moment he had shared with the kind healer had been gratifying.

He was still amazed that how a wreched soul like his could be given a gift as beautiful as Kaho, his lovely kind natured wife. He still didn't know the exact moment when he fell in love with the kind healer. They just did, despite the huge fundamental difference between them. She was the kindest creature to ever grace this land they called the earth. He still believed that she might have fallen from the heaven. She was quite clumsy after all, but not in bad way, it just inhenced her charm.

Naruto, his son, their son. The prove of their union as man and woman, their anchor that tied them even strongly. For all his worth Tobirama was extremely content with his life despite all the dangerous he faced on daily bases. He just prayed that he would be able to settle this war. He had lost a lot in wars and he intend to keep everything he had left, any destiny opposing be damned.

Tobirama shook his head as he mused about his current dilemma. _How can choosing a gift for my infant son be so difficult? I am sure that Kumo is somehow involved in all this…_

* * *

 **7 Years Later**

* * *

"Yes Naruto, that's the way son," Tobirama encouraged his now eight year old son. Naruto was a carbon copy of him in terms of looks. All of his facial features were from him, but instead of his white hairs Naruto inherited the beautiful shade of red from his gorgeous mother. Naruto also inherited his mother sapphire eyes though his were of more icy color than the warm pool his mother Kaho had.

"Very good son, if you keep this up you'll be a great assest to our village," Tobirama announced proudly. Naruto beamed at the praise though he did wish his father could've vocalized in a different manner but by now he knew how clumsy his father could be with words.

Tobirama truly was a proud father. His Son was a force to be reckoned with and he was just 8 years old. At this age most of the kids start to truly learn about the Shinobi arts but not Naruto; he was already at a level where he could fight off a seasoned Chunin quite easily and could even come at top against a Jonin with his creative and tricky ways though he still lacked the finesse required to best an elite Jonin.

It was also a blessing that Naruto didn't have qualms about killing as he already made several kills during missions. Tobirama didn't think that mercy was a weakness as he knew his wife was anything but weak but it would've been a waste if Naruto was a pacifist as he had abundance of talent.

Tobirama respected his big brother and cherished him, but even he couldn't deny that his brother made many blunders, though it was to be expected as he was so beyond the normal Shinobi that he just couldn't understand the true nature of humanity. That was a common fault in all the powerful individuals but his brother's strength was at a completely different plain of existence; a level even he wouldn't be able to attain no matter how much he trained.

Tobirama knew that he wasn't weak but his brother and Madara were of a completely different breed. No amount of cunning could match the sheer power of those two monsters. They both were on a level where you needed Bijuu to even have a surviving chance. That was the reason his brother freely gave away the Bijuu as they were nothing more than a powerful summon to him.

But by the blessing of the god gracious; his son didn't inherited those vices and had a level head on his shoulders unlike his uncle Hashirama. He along with his limitless potential also inherited Tobirama's shrewdness and creativity. Sometimes Naruto even surprised Tobirama with his brilliant plans.

"Dad, now you know how strong I am, so can you please let me take missions on my own? You always tag along with my party so it's not any experience worthy as you always cuddle me. I need real experience if I were to lead this village one day," Naruto said in hopeful voice as he snapped out his father from his musings.

"You're still little green if you think I would let you of the village without supervision," Tobirama teased his son as he knew that Naruto didn't like to be treated differently.

Naruto snorted as he mumbled something under his breath before nodding as he knew that his father was right. It was War out there and he was the son of the 2nd Hokage; a prodigy to boot. He would be hunted down like a dog by Kumo and Iwa as they wanted nothing more than to kill his father and killing him would certainly lessen their future problems.

"When do you think I will be ready?" Naruto questioned.

"You'll be ready when your mere presence would make your enemy to flee rather than face you and believe me son that day isn't very far away," Tobirama assured him as father-son duo resumed their training session.

* * *

 **Next chapter :- Forbidden scroll and the redheaded Hunk!**

 **Suggestion for pairings are open. Girls can be from other anime.**

 **Please Review, favourite and follow!**

 **Written by: NarutoTheTrueLegend**


	2. Chapter 2

**Speech** \- "NTTL is great,"

 **Thoughts** \- _Wow! NTTL is great_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. No proof reading, so I apologies for all the mistakes.**

 **A/N – Changed few things in this chapter. Chapter three will be up pretty soon maybe tomorrow?**

* * *

"You'll be ready when your mere presence would make your enemy to flee rather than face you and believe me son that day isn't very far away," Tobirama assured him as father-son duo resumed their training session.

* * *

 **Hunk-nii**

* * *

"Hehe, it was a piece of cake though why did gramps pleaded to Tobirama-sama about not killing him in the afterlife?" Little Kaho mumbled in confusion as she successfully managed to steal the forbidden scroll from the old man, but instead of passing out from nosebleed like she had planned, her gramps paled after seeing her Sexy Jutsu and fainted due to dread instead?

 _Maybe old man isn't a pervert?_ Kaho mused as she passed through the jungle to reach her secret training ground.

Kaho was a ten year girl. She Stand at 4.4 inches and 60 pounds. She was in the 4th year of the academy but she tried to take the early examination in order to pass early so she could show everyone how awesome of a Kunoichi she was and prove everyone wrong and earn the respect she deserved.

She failed to make the **clone technique** that was must required to pass. She was very sad as she was certain that she would triumph over the silly exams as she was the top student along with Sasuke Uchiha.

Kaho was devastated and was wallowing alone when Mizuki-sensei came up to her with a special assignment to pass the exams, though she did think that it was suspicious at first but why would Mizuki-sensei lie to her? She was his favorite student. Unlike others who didn't like her Mizuki-sensei was always there for her along with gramps.

Kaho was never bullied or physically abused as Third Hokage had bestowed her with what would be equivalent to the Z-plus security. She was rather rotten as she always got what she wanted. All she had to do was cry, and boom she got whatever she wanted.

Some might think that Kaho was rotten brat but it wasn't true. She never wanted anything just because she was being spoiled. Kaho had everything but at time she had nothing. She was alone. Gramps was always busy and little Konohamaru-chan was still little and for some reason people didn't like her. So, all her demands and tantrums were the side effects of her craving for attention.

Kaho wanted to show to everyone how great she was and making genin was the first step towards her dream. Her dream of becoming the first female Hokage in the Konoho's vast history and too surpass all the previous Hokage. Then she would become everyone's favorite as everyone loved and respected the Hokage; they were the legendary hero who protected everyone so it was her dream to be able to do the same thing.

"Hmm… So what Jutsu should I learn? First is… YUCK! Shadow clone Jutsu! Argh! Damn all the clone Justu, but I should at least read some information about it before skipping," Kaho wondered loudly as she began to read about the particular technique.

 _Wow! This one is a pretty good. Jonin level technique that required lots of chakra and it sends back the information clone collects back to the user if mastered correctly. I always struggle with the academic technique as they required so little chakra and my chakra coils are huge, well according to gramps. Oh! There is another technique related to it? Miyako Uchiha!(FEMITACHI) EHHH! Miyako-nee! I knew she was made of awesome! She managed to drive out a technique named Exploding Clones from this?_ Kaho thought in fascination as she tugged her gorgeous red locks behind her ear. Her oceanic-blue orbs were glittering with glee as she dreamt about the future glory.

Kaho got up and dusted her black mid-thigh skirt and adjusted the sleeves of her white Kimono top as she got to the work. _I am going to master them both before Mizuki-sensei gets here!_ Kaho vowed inside her head.

* * *

 **After Several Hours**

* * *

Several hours had passed and our little heroin was covered in scratches, cuts, dirt and sweat. Her dress was in tatters and was barely holding on as it was burned from several places though most damage was taken by the surrounding area as several trees were toppled and the terrain around her had deep scars and craters to reveal the trail of destruction. It was a miracle that no one caught her yet though it might be due to the silence seals she had used.

 _Woah! Even I am tired now. Well at least the seal gramps taught me worked like the way it supposed too_ Kaho thought whilst panting hardly. She was about to get up and go to the meeting area to meet her beloved Mizuki-sensei but someone got to her first.

"Kaho! What the hell are you doing with the forbidden scroll? Do you have any idea what you have done? Even Sandaime-sama can't save you from everything!" Iruka yelled in ire, not that he hated Kaho, god no! Only the most callous of soul could hate a creature as delicate as Kaho but god this little girl was stupid.

"Hehe… I guess you caught me Sensei," Kaho grinned toothily at her favorite Sensei. Yes, despite being harsh on her Iruka was still her favorite person right along with Mikoto-oba-chan, Miyako-nee and gramps.

"Kaho, why are you so casual about all this? Don't you know what have you done? You had almost all the Shinobi in the village searching for you and some of them aren't amused. They might even use force against you and even Hokame-sama wouldn't be able to do anything. Wait! You do know that right now you're carrying the most prized possession of our village, right?" Iruka questioned as something began to click inside his mind.

Now Kaho was worried. She knew that Iruka wasn't trying to scare her as he didn't have the poker face required to pull out of this kind of reactions. So, they were most probably genuine, but what the hell she did? And what he meant by the most prized possession? It was just a scroll with lots of Jutsu, right?

"What do you mean Sensei? This is just a normal scroll with some Jutsu in it, right? Gramps had it on his desk and there was no one with him, if it had anything important in it than Anbu would be there along with Gramps," Kaho uttered in a scared voice as she was rather uncertain whether she had made a blunder or not.

 _Don't tell me I stole the wrong scroll?_ Kaho had to wonder but she followed Mizuki-sensei's order to the very line. So what went wrong?

"Kaho only reason Hokage-sama had it out was because it was the day he takes out the forbidden scroll from the security vault to add new techniques and maintain it. He had no one with him as he likes to do this alone. He doesn't even trust Anbu with that scroll. He had a powerful barrier around the premises which could even take on a Bijuu-dama without a scratch. He only let you enter because he knew you would be sad after failing the genin exams and he wanted to comfort you," Iruka explained gently as he saw the sheer terror entering in her gentle blue orbs and by her reaction he could tell that little girl had no idea about the crime she had committed.

"It is okay. We should go to Hokage-sama. I am sure he would forgive you if you apologies but remember to be very polite as this time you really had crossed the line," Iruka went near the girl, but he remembered to approach her slowly as she appeared rather distressed and he didn't want to further frighten the jubilant girl.

* * *

Kaho was in shock as her brain had stopped functioning properly due to over load of the information. She knew that she had done something truly bad if all the shinobi were after her as the shinobi were always respectful to her.

 _What went wrong? Mizuki-sensei said that my mission was to get the scroll Hokage-jiji was working on. Did Mizuki-sensei forget that it was the day gramps worked on the scroll? Or Iruka-sensei is testing my resolve? He is a shinobi so it's possibility that this whole thing is a scam to test my grit but I know him very well and no matter how good of a shinobi he might be; he wouldn't be able to deceive me to this extent. I should go with Iruka-sensei and explain myself properly. If it really is a test then so let it be. I would rather flunk this test than seriously committing treason_ Kaho made her mind and decided to relax a bit as she warily saw Iruka approaching. She wasn't certain whether this was a test or not but she didn't want to risk it for a small possibility of graduating.

 _I should also tell Mizuki-sensei about my blunder. I hope gramps forgives him for forgetting about the maintenance day_ Kaho pondered and decided that once she was off the hook she would plead to Hokage-jiji for forgiving her kind sensei. Though the naïve little girl had no idea that she had been tricked and got used by an evil man for his horrendous purpose.

* * *

"Okay Iruka-sensei, I will go with you, but can we please go the meeting spot first? I need to inform Mizuki-sensei about my blunder," Kaho muttered guiltily as she was feeling rather down for falling Mizuki-sensei who showed so much trust in her.

 _What she means by that? Don't tell me…_ Iruka mind went haywire when he heard Mizuki's involvement in all this though it didn't make any sense to him, yet. He needed more information regarding Mizuki's involvement before considering him; his best friend a traitor.

"Kaho what do you mean? What does Mizuki have to do with all this?" Iruka asked little bit confused.

"Iruka-sensei, don't tell me even you don't know about the extra assignment given to genin in order to pass the graduate?" Kaho asked flabbergasted that Iruka-sensei who was the homeroom teacher of the graduating class didn't know about the assignment.

* * *

 _Shit he tricked Kaho. He knew that Hokage-sama would let Kaho in and that Kaho would fail due to the clone technique as Hokage-sama wants her to graduate along with other clan head children. No one knew about her chakra condition because Hokage-sama doesn't wants her pass early. Shit! Mizuki used her trust in him to get what he wanted_ Iruka realized as he pieced together all the clues.

Though, before Iruka could've thought of doing anything his trusty instincts warned him about the incoming projectiles. Iruka normally would've evaded such threats easily but enemy wasn't targeting him but the little girl standing in front of him. So, in the order to save the life of his precious student Iruka threw himself in front of Kaho and used chakra to harden his skin which ultimately saved his life but he was still littered in deep gash and bruises.

Redheaded girl also saw them coming but she couldn't move due to the mixture of tiredness and fright as it was the first time in her life she was facing real Kunia heading towards with intent to massacre her. But her luck was at its peak as Iruka somehow managed to cover her, though her joy was short lived when she saw the heinous injuries inflicted on Iruka's body.

"It's my fault," Kaho whispered in fright when she saw the blood gushing out from Iruka's wound.

"No time Kaho. You need to get out of here," Iruka uttered through gritted teeth.

Kaho looked around frantically for the enemy though she took a big sigh of relief when she spotted Mizuki crouching on a tree, looking at them with a wicked smirk. Kaho was initially confused by the sinister smirk but let it slide as her beloved Iruka-sensei needed medical attention immediately.

"Mizuki-sensei, come here and help Iruka-sensei! And be careful there are enemies hidden around here," Kaho called out to her sensei in hushed voice in order to elude the enemy.

"Kaho! Listen to me! Get away from here! Mizuki had tricked you in stealing the forbidden scroll. There is no such thing as extra assignment to pass the genin test. So, please run away with the scroll, it mustn't fall in Mizuki's hands," Iruka ordered as he somehow willed himself to protect Kaho and the scroll.

Kaho was confused and frightened as in her mind now everything began to click together. How he tricked her in stealing the scroll and everything up till now but where her brain had accepted the reality her little kind heart which loved her sensei hadn't.

"No, it's not possible. It must be some kind of mistake, right? Why Mizuki-sensei would do that? Hey come on Mizuki-sensei, get down here and help Iruka-sensei! You aren't a liar are you? You love me, right?" Kaho voice kept getting small as hiccupped and pleaded to her sensei to come back to his senses though Mizuki kept grinning at the pure hearted girl.

Mizuki chortled when he heard the demons pleas. He managed to fool everyone in the village for so long including the demon. He was proud of his accomplishment as he managed to hide his ire and deceived the beast for so long. He hated the Kyuubi-brat with all his might so it wasn't easy for him but he did and now he would reap the benefits of his hard earned labor.

"Kaho, listen to me and run away with the scroll," Iruka ordered as he prepared to fight his fellow Chunin turned traitor. Though his heart went out to the little girl when he saw her sobbing quietly as she finally accepted the truth.

"Oh! Trying to be a nice guy as always, but why don't you join me Iruka? I know that deep inside you hate this whore too. She killed your parents after all," Mizuki taunted with a smirk and his smirk widened when he realized that his tactic was working as little demon stopped in her tracks.

"Mizuki! Don't you dare?!" Iruka growled in warning but his injuries were preventing him from making any movements.

"What are you talking about?" Kaho whispered whilst still keeping her guard up.

"Have you ever wondered why you're treated so differently? Why Hokage gave you so much security?" Mizuki asked with in a gleeful tone.

Kaho had. She always pondered about that question but no one ever answered her. Despite being already deceived she still wanted to know the truth and she knew that whatever Mizuki was going to say would be true as Iruka-sensei seemed rather frightened at such prospect. Mizuki enjoyed the delightful salience as he saw Iruka pleading eyes as if begging him to stop whilst little demon was looking at him expectantly.

"The reason why everyone hates you is because you're the Kyuubi! Yondaime didn't kill it he sealed Kyuubi in a human form!" Mizuki declared with a triumphant look on his as he saw the crestfallen face of the demon girl.

Kaho went in shock at the revelation as everything began to make sense to her and Iruka's mortified expression confirmed it. _I killed all those people? My birthday is on 10_ _th_ _October. On the same day when Kyuubi attacked and all those hateful stares… It's true I am monster! I killed everyone including Iruka-sensei parents!_

Nothing made sense to her so she did what came to her mind first and that was to run away. Far away, though by sheer luck she took the forbidden scroll with her. Mizuki got startled as he was preparing to end the demon when she suddenly ran off with his prize.

"Shit! Come here you brat! Mizuki yelled as he began to chase after her though Kaho somehow managed to outrun him and hid behind a tree as tears streamed down from her oceanic pools.

* * *

 _I killed everyone. No one loves me. I am a demon_ Kaho only had negative thoughts rampaging inside her head though her eyes landed on the tree above her. Where her carbon copy tackled Mizuki-teme through trees and landed middle of a small clearing in front of her. Kaho kept herself hidden as she saw the confrontation between the two chunin where Iruka ended limp against a tree due to his severe wounds.

"Why are you trying to protect the demon girl Iruka? You must hate her, right? That monster killed off your family," Mizuki yelled in frustration when he discovered that Iruka had fooled him and had him chasing after him on a wild goose chase.

"It's true that I hate the monster responsible for stealing my family," Iruka replied calmly and tried to take as much time as possible in order to buy Kaho all the time she needed to get away from here and get to safety.

Kaho was devastated when she heard Iruka's words. _Even Iruka-sensei hates me. I can somehow accept Mizuki doing it but even him? I always looked up to him as big brother but even he deceived me. Even he thinks that I am monster, maybe I really am a monster. He just saved me to fulfill his duty. He doesn't love me. No one loves me. I am monster but why did they all deceive me in believing that they care for me? Is this the punishment for my crimes? If it is than I don't want to live anymore. I would rather die than live such hollow life where no one loves me_ Kaho was ready to give up as her pure little heart couldn't bear the hurt she was feeling at the betrayal of her big brother though her dark trails of thought were cut short when Iruka elaborated his earlier statement.

"That monster might deserve to die but not Kaho! She is my most precious student. She is clumsy yet she tries so hard. When she loves she gives it her all while it might be a vice as she was deceived by a vile bastard like you, but I still think that she would become a splendid ninja and it would've been an honor to serve her when she becomes the first female Hokage. Though I might not live to see that day but I am sure that my little sister would become a splendid Shinobi, unlike a rotten bastard like you!" Iruka yelled and smirked at Mizuki's infuriated expression.

 _Seems like it's time to say goodbye. I hope you've a happy future Kaho and I'll be seeing you shortly mother, father…_ Iruka thought as he saw Mizuki charging towards him with a Windmill Shuriken.

 _He loves me. He truly loves me. He believes in me despite everything… He called me her sister_ Kaho thought in bliss as the world again began to make sense to her though she quickly got her ass in action when she saw Mizuki the bastard charging at her dear sensei with the intent to kill. She would be damned before she lets that bastard harm her sensei any further.

Kaho jumped out from her hiding place and landed a solid kick on Mizuki's face that sent him reeling backwards as the windmill shuriken flew away from Iruka harmlessly.

"Kaho? What are you doing here you idiotic girl?!" Iruka yelled but he was more worried rather than angry, though Kaho ignored him as she focused on the bastard two face liar; Mizuki-teme. Who dared to harm one of her precious person and even tried to kill Iruka and her. Now that demanded an ass whopping.

* * *

"Don't you dare to lay a hand on Iruka-sensei or I'll kill you," Kaho said with an edgy tone as she began to radiate large quantity of Chakra and made cross hand seal.

" **Multi-Shadow Clone Technique!"** She yelled out loudly though nothing happened. At first they all thought that somehow she failed the technique as Mizuki began to laugh and taunt her and Iruka began pleading to her and told her to run away though they suddenly felt the forbidden scroll shaking.

"Ah! This scroll ate my chakra!" Kaho yelled as she pointed an accusing finger towards the offending chakra stealing scroll which was glowing blue with all the chakra it had stole from Kaho meanwhile Kaho proceeded to throw the priceless scroll on the ground as she huffed at it, though all of them got startled when they saw a huge numbers of arrays appearing on the ground and it appeared like scroll was bleeding ink on the ground. Could scroll be dying?

"Ah! Don't die! Gramps would lecture me for years if I destroyed a valuable scroll like you! You can eat my chakra but don't die!" Kaho screamed somehow managed to bite lips in frustration. She unknowingly completed the ritual which would soon release a monster of the old times in the present Shinobi World.

As soon as the drop of blood made contact with the ground whole area lit up and huge waves of energy got released from it and slowly a form began to immerge. It was a man Kaho could tell that. He was more of a boy despite his well built body as his face seemed quite young maybe 17-18 years old. He was gorgeous even little Kaho felt her heartbeat quickening after staring at his gorgeous face. His eyes were of a beautiful shade icy blue, more like a sapphire. Yes, his eyes appeared like gems to her, his hairs were bright red just like her and he had a face that could make any girl swoon.

Kaho knew what she was dealing with. He must be of the breed of boys Ayame-nee-chan warned her to be wary off. **The Hunk type**! The most dangerous breed of them all! He was glancing at the trees behind her and Iruka-sensei intently. He was dressed in a tattered battle armor and had a Konoho's headband on him so he must be from Konoho and his dress suggested that he might be a ninja but he wasn't paying attention to Mizuki who had began to charge towards the fallen forbidden scroll.

"Watch out Hunk-nii! Don't let that bastard take the scroll!" Kaho screamed in urgency though the Hunk-nii just glanced at Mizuki and whoosh! The Bastard suddenly began to hyperventilate and appeared like he was in some serious pain and had iris dilated in utter terror as he kept looking up with unfocussed eyes.

Iruka tensed up when he saw that as he didn't know whether this guy was trust worthy or not but Kaho seemed rather excited.

"Wow! How did you do that? He was charging but then he fell and now he is crying! Is this genjutsu! Is it! Is it!" Kaho screamed at Hunk-nii in excitement as she saw something amazing happening in front of her very eyes though she wasn't sure about what really happened.

Naruto finally turned to face the little girl who was screaming at him animatedly and his mind went blank.

Kaho stopped her rant when she saw Naruto eying her blankly and it was the first time since his appearance Hunk-nii had let his guard down. She blinked at him but it proved to be a wrong decision as Naruto was suddenly within an arm range and before she could've done anything...

* * *

 **For now give suggestions regarding the summoning contract for Naruto. I will later post a poll for pairing.**

 **Please Review, favourite and follow!**

 **Written by – NarutoTheTrueLegend**


	3. The Cuddle Monster

**Speech** \- "NTTL is great,"

 **Thoughts** \- _Wow! NTTL is great_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **Shit Instead of exporting the chapter I somehow managed to delete it instead. Good thing I had a copy in my PC. Self note : Never use small screen phones to operate fanfiction.**

 **I cleaned up some glaring mistakes and sorry if u came for the chapter 4. It will come out in 2 weeks, maybe sooner. We'll see how it goes.**

* * *

Miyako Uchiha was furious as she along with her Anbu team searched the whole village for any sign of her little sister in everything but blood. That stupid girl had somehow picked the worst time to prank the Hokage and stole one of the most precious possessions in the whole Konoha.

Kaho's usual pranks were nothing compare to this one as she had managed to make the whole shinobi population so enraged that even Uchiha and Hokage protection wouldn't be enough to shield her from the entire backlash this incident would certainly cause.

' _I will strangle that stupid girl with my own hands'_ Miyako vowed. The usual calm and collected girl was enraged and appalled as Miyako was certain that Kaho had more tact than this blunder of a mess she had caused but in reality Miyako was extremely worried as she knew that if some other shinobi caught Kaho instead of her, they wouldn't be very gentle about it. Some might even try to hurt Kaho though Miyako vowed to purge the world from such scum herself. She would strangle the life out of anyone who dared to hurt the animated little girl she had come to view as a little sister.

' _I need find her before anyone else. But where she could be and why she did something as foolish as stealing the scroll of sealings?'_ Miyako mused as one of her charge appeared before her.

"You found her," Miyako all but demanded.

Bear masked shinobi was shocked that his captain had raised her voice as he had never seen Miyako Uchiha anything but calm but now here they were seeing a completely different side of the captain Miyako Uchiha; the youngest Anbu captain in the history of the Konoha.

Miyako Uchiha was a 15 old Anbu prodigy. She was a tall girl standing at an impressive 5 feet 9 inches. She had most enchanting black pearl like orbs, black as the endless sea of dark space. Her hairs fell way past her shoulder almost to her shapely rear though they were tied in a ponytail for now. She had her crow mask hiding her angel like face from the view of others.

Miyako straitened her back as she got now reply from her operative and even though her body was covered in the Anbu armor, one could easily see that she was very well gifted with all the feminine curves at right places. She had a very athletic build and her muscles ripped with the power she possessed in her lithe stature.

Miyako was about to snap at her operative when she felt the huge amount of chakra building up from the west side of the forest. Immediately she and her men jumped in motion as their senses attuned at the chakra they had just felt and within the seconds they were at site of action.

Miyako's first intention was to jump and grab Kaho too safety but she immediately halted her charge and her team mirrored her actions immediately as they quickly hid themselves to see what was going on.

"Who is that guy?" the guy with centipede mask asked. His voice was nothing but whisper but the awe and fear was evident even in that tiny whisper.

Miyako didn't reply. Her eyes just focused on Kaho's little form as Kaho was busy examining the guy standing in middle of a sealing formula though the linings had began to fade.

' _A male, he must be weighting around 170-175 pounds, height 6.2 and an enormous amount of chakra. He is wearing battle armor though tattered and Konoha head plate. Very muscular but build for speed and decisive lethal strikes instead of bulkiness. Hair color red, eyes as Icy as cold unforgiving Ice and he certainly knows how to use all those gifts…_

… _Mizuki is a traitor by the looks of it but he isn't the threat at the moment. This guy is a completely unknown factor and very dangerous just by the sheer volume of chakra he possess.'_ Miyako pondered though she shivered when she realized that the mysterious Shinobi was looking right at her and her teams hiding spot.

Miyako was quite certain that their eyes met for a second as she pondered what to do and how to deal with the unfamiliar Shinobi when Kaho's voice halted her racing thoughts.

"Watch out Hunk-nii! Don't let that bastard take the scroll!" Kaho screamed in urgency. Miyako too glanced towards the apparent traitor but her senses went in an overdrive just for a second as the redheaded man glanced at Mizuki as if was a little bug hardly worthy even of his passing glance.

' _Was that his killer intent!? Even I can't do that with just pure killer intent alone.'_ Miyako was outraged at the display of power and dominance and felt the young man's gaze shifting to her again though before she could do anything Kaho beat her to it.

"Wow! How did you do that? He was charging but then he fell and now he is crying! Is this genjutsu! Is it!? Is it!?" Kaho screamed at the mysterious Shinobi and Miyako cursed as deadly predator now had his attention set on the easiest prey.

Miyako was surprised as it was the first time redheaded male had let his guard down since she and her team got here, but now redheaded male had a blank expression on his face as he stared at Kaho. He appeared completely absorbed as he observed Kaho's existence keenly.

But once again Miyako was beaten by the shinobi and his astonishing speed which was even a league above her own as he almost flashed in front of Kaho and before Miyako could've even attempted to switch places with Kaho, a hand was on her shoulder.

* * *

Miyako and her men almost yelped when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder but she quickly fought her battle instinct when she heard a voice gently whispering in her ears.

"Don't worry he won't harm her but he might slaughter us if tries to get in his way," said Hiruzen, the third Hokage in a calm composed voice, though Hokage was anything but calm as he eyed to red headed shinobi with fear, wonder and borderline hero worship?

* * *

 **With Naruto and Kaho**

* * *

Naruto finally turned to face the little girl who was screaming at him animatedly and his mind went blank.

Kaho stopped her rant when she saw Naruto eying her blankly and it was the first time since his appearance Hunk-nii had let his guard down. She blinked at him but it proved to be a wrong decision as Naruto was suddenly within an arm range and before she could've done anything…

…Naruto proceeded to hug the stuffing out of her.

"Oh My Freaking GOD! How can I go by and live my life without ever knowing that a creature as cute as you exist in this same realm of existence! I am taking you home with me! Mama would be so surprised when she would see you! You look exactly like her but much smaller and even cuter. Even dad would agree that you're cuter. Oh! I can't wait to rub it on his smug pale face. You see he is super pale not like I, with super cool golden tan. Hahaha… You know what!? From this day on onward you're my little sister and I am taking you home with me!" Naruto exclaimed while waving and smothering the poor little girl as she tried to breathe while the lunatic man waved her around and smothered her as he rubbed his cheeks all over her face.

"What the hell is going on?" Kaho screamed in confusion as she tried to pry away the tall guy from her personnel though it proved to be an effort in vain as Naruto kept molesting her.

' _I am kicking his ass! Well as soon as he let me go.'_ Kaho whined in her head as she prayed to some higher power to save her.

* * *

 **Back with Miyako & Company**

* * *

Miyako watched the scene unfolding in front of her with a bemused expression and her bewilderment was even seeping through her mask as she stoically saw the man even she was worried about turned into a big mush of slumbering fool as he spouted nonsense after nonsense while Kaho flayed around as she got smothered to death by the strange Shinobi.

"Hokage-sama who is he?" Miyako asked politely as she left Kaho to deal with the bed she had laid for herself. Kaho needed learn more about responsibility, anyway and what was the better way than to get smothered to the death. It was a good punishment for the little girl and it was fun to see her getting smothered by the intimidating man and Kaho's cuteness was definitely helping them to over look the immense strength the redheaded male held in his taut form.

"He is someone I never thought that I would ever see again in the world of living. He is a hero like no other and his strength knows no bound though even after 64 years his habit of cuddling with cute cuddly things hasn't changed a bit. Though I would love to know why I never knew that the man I used to call my big brother was caged inside the forbidden scroll for more than 6 decades." Hiruzen mumbled in confused kind of tone as his memories began to return though they were pretty hazy as if something was blocking them but he was certain that man in front of him wasn't an imposter but was the real deal, the man little Sarutobi had decided to follow and worship when he was just a toddler.

"Sealed? What do you mean Hokage-sama? Who is he?" Miyako asked as she tried to make sense of the entire mumble jumble her Hokage was sprouting.

"He is Lord Naruto Senju, the son of our beloved second Hokage, Lord Tobirama Senju and greatest healer in Konoha's history, Lady Kaho Senju," Hiruzen articulated his voice filled with pride and love.

Miyako's eyes widened as took in her Lord's word. ' _Naruto Senju? The Legendary hero who destroyed the legendary boulder unit with his 3 cousins at age of 15? But according to history lessons he died that day. So how come he is standing right in front of me and looking as healthy as a horse?'_ Miyako wanted to pull her hairs out and it seemed that her teammates wanted to do the same but refrained from doing so as they all were professionals.

"Who are those guys? Aren't they Root Anbu?" Miyako asked as she noticed five shadows rapidly approaching the Senju guy and Kaho.

Hiruzen cursed himself as he failed to notice the approaching shinobi due to his star struck state of mind.

' _Shit! We are doomed. Your men had to go and disturb his cuddling time'_ Sarutobi mentally cursed his friend Danzo as he saw root Anbu sneakily jumping at Naruto and cringed as he ordered Miyako and her team not to interfere.

* * *

 **Back with Naruto**

* * *

Naruto was having a blast with the little bunny he had caught in his arms. He never knew that such cuteness could actually exist and well he always wanted a little sister so he wouldn't be letting little Kaho go away anytime soon, though he had a feeling that he was forgetting something really important...

Like who the hell trained those weak assed Anbu? They didn't even know how to hide correctly though that girl seemed pretty competent and the other guy who just appeared on the scene had a chakra signature that felt quite familiar but way too strong for it to be of the same person.

' _Those guys aren't actually thinking of jumping on me, right? Hmm… They are even worse than the other team. They appear to be our own village Anbu from the looks of it, so no killing just whopping their weak asses and lecturing Dad about the dropping quality of Anbu during the war time. Though first I am going to cuddle with this precious little creature, well as soon as I take her home to meet with Mama.'_ Naruto contemplated as he quickly set down the little cute bundle of joy.

Kaho immediately took off in opposite direction and began to glare menacingly at Naruto though it made her look like a mewing kitten and Naruto almost swooned as he decided to get over with task quickly so he could cuddle with Kaho as soon as he could.

Kaho was startled when out of nowhere 5 shadowy figured jumped on the cuddling monster but before she could warn the guy previously known as Hunk-nii and newly dubbed 'Cuddle Monster', he moved… no, he more likely vanished and had his right boot plastered on the face of a masked man.

A masked woman tried to slash at Naruto but he simply caught the sword between his thumb and index finger of his left hand and pulled her towards him to deliver a devastating flick on her masked forehead that sent the female flying while other three masked men halted their advance and jumped back to create distance and began to go through some hand signs, but once again the newly minted cuddle monster vanished and delivered an elbow in the face or rather on the mask of the guy on the right side before disappearing and slapping the holy shit out the one who was hiding on a tree branch but third one managed to complete the hand signs and expanded his chest to spit out whatever technique he had cooked up but to Kaho's astonishment he did used a technique but not on the fabled cuddle monster but on sky as the last mask man began to fight an imaginary fighter as his other partners lay motionless on the ground.

Kaho was amazed and was going to ask what was going on but once again the redheaded guy disappeared and she once again got caught by the DAMN cuddle monster.

Naruto picked Kaho up from behind and began to rub his nose in her vibrant red hair while Kaho whimpered in protest as her personal space got violated again by the cuddle monster.

"And that is a genjutsu my sweetheart," Naruto said in muffled voice as he was rather preoccupied with Kasho's baby soft hair.

Kaho's eyes widened as she witnessed the mask man smashing his own head on a rather thick tree trunk and proceeded to get knock out.

* * *

 **Back with Miyako & Co**

* * *

' _Amazing! It's like that time had rewind itself to that glorious time when Narutp-nii-sama was right there with Tobirama-sama, getting ready to usher our great village to a new age. Finally he is back, the rightful heir of the Hokage legacy, the one that originally chosen to lead us as our 3_ _rd_ _Hokage.'_ Sarutobi thought as he recalled the time when he used to look up to Naruto, both as Shinobi and a leader.

Sarutobi wasn't certain why he readily believed this without further verification but somehow his instinct screamed at him that this young man was the same idol he used to worship. Naruto was the kind of Shinobi Hiruzen Sarutobi had always inspired to be.

Unlike Sarutobi, Miyako wasn't so compelled to trust the monster of a shinobi considering he was currently holding Kaho hostage despite being aware of their presence. Miyako was willing to listen as engaging Naruto would be disastrous. She wasn't certain about redheaded being the legendary Senju Warrior but taking his speed and power into consideration she knew that he was easily High Kage level. Miyako was rather certain that the display Naruto had put was just very tip of the giant Iceberg.

"Sir, I think it's a good time to get reacquainted with your friend?" Miyako politely asked as she wanted to get the Forbidden scroll and Kaho to a safe location as soon as possible. She would deal with the craziness later.

"You're right. If we wait for too long he might label us threat and proceed to eliminate us and that certainly would be bad for us." Sarutobi chortled out though his tone suggested he wasn't kidding.

* * *

Sarutobi along with his Anbu entourage jumped out of their hiding spot though they kept a respectable distance as they didn't want appear hostile and agitate the cuddling Shinobi.

Sarutobi released his breath as he prepared himself to acknowledge and welcome the fabled Senju but before he could've uttered a single word Naruto decided to raise his questions first.

"Who're you? I haven't seen you before, though you seem familiar somehow, but I wouldn't forget someone with your power in my own village. So, stranger I ask you again, who're you?" Naruto demanded in a threatening voice as he moved in front of Iruka who was still quite injured and moved Kaho in such way that he could take both Kaho and Iruka to safety if push came to the shoves though before Sarutobi could speak anything Kaho announced her displeasures regarding her current treatment.

"Hokage-jiji! Miyako-nee! Please save me from this cuddle monster!" Kaho exclaimed animatedly while pouting like an imprudent child. Naruto froze up as soon as he heard the word Hokage.

* * *

' _What the hell? Hokage! But dad is Hokage! What is going on? Genjutsu? Trap? Girl made a mistake? Remember dammit! Where are dad and mom?'_ Naruto all but screamed in his head as he decided to scan the whole village for chakra signatures but found very few could remember and they seemed very old a hell lot older than he remembered them to be.

' _Shit! He is scanning the whole village for familiar chakra signatures.'_ Sarutobi panicked as he knew that this whole '64 years MIA shit' could literally fuck up Naruto Senju's brain and this particular Senju could literally destroy them all if goes off the handle, so he had to tread lightly without agitating Naruto.

"Don't make any hostile action even if he decides to slit my throat. Is that clear?" Hiruzen Sarutobi commanded his troops with grave voice as he held his breath while Naruto eyes turned to the coldest shade of Icy blue and regarded him with chilly frostbite of death lurking right behind his eyes though Sarutobi decided to play his card first this time around.

"Naruto-nii-sama, it's me, little Saru?" Hiruzen asked in a hopeful sort of way.

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard the endearment he had bestow upon the young boy from the small Sarutobi clan.

' _What? Saru, but how can this be true? Is this some kind of dream or an elaborate prank? This might even be the fabled Tsukuyomi. Shit! I need to think fast. Hmm… I will keep my distance and analyze the situation. No need to lose my marbles. First collect the information than launch a counter attack. Though I had feeling that I am not where I was supposed to be.'_ Naruto pondered pensively as his countenance relaxed into a neutral mask of hollowness that his mother despised so much.

"Explain!" Naruto whispered though to the bystanders it sounded like Naruto had bellowed out his command.

Naruto's chilly visage sent a shiver right down to their very spines including both Hiruzen and Miyako while Kaho watched on with a bewildered expression on her face as she too felt the sudden change in Naruto's disposition.

* * *

 **Vote for Naruto's Bloodline! But be realistic so I can include them and don't use something too weird or gross.**

 **Naruto's current strength is a mystery for now. Thanks for reading. I almost have 15 chapters in my head. I will post them one by one and who knows I might even finish this one.**

 **Please Review, favourite and follow!**

 **Written by – NarutoTheTrueLegend**


	4. Chapter 4

**Speech** \- "NTTL is great,"

 **Thoughts** \- _Wow! NTTL is great_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **AN- Sorry I am rusty. I am trying to update this and true feelings. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

"Explain!" Naruto whispered though to the bystanders it sounded like Naruto had bellowed out his command.

Naruto's chilly visage sent a shiver right down to their very spines including both Hiruzen and Miyako while Kaho watched on with a bewildered expression on her face as she too felt the sudden change in Naruto's disposition.

Sarutobi was searching for right words to explain everything but he was having some serious trouble. How a person should tell his ideal about something like this and the whole thing seemed unbelievable and fabricated at most.

' _He won't believe in all this'_ Sarutobi thought with grim face whilst Naruto's patience was wearing thin and Miyako and her team could feel the stifling pressure Naruto was emitting.

* * *

Kaho could also sense that the guy holding her was on verge of attacking and her instinct warned her that it wouldn't be pretty so she tried to calm the guy down as best she could.

Naruto felt the little girl move but despite his ire he wasn't going to hurt the precious little thing so he let her be though he did get startled when she began to pat his cheeks in effort to comfort him.

Naruto still kept his guard up but didn't stop her as she kept patting and caressing his cheeks but he did look down to stare in her eyes. Naruto saw her flinch as she saw his eyes though she kept patting him.

"Nii-chan, please calm down." Kaho pleaded as some tears leaked from her wide innocent eyes. Naruto's eyes widened and he began to relax as the murderous rage he felt began to rescind back and his eyes warmed up and he hugged the little girl for comfort.

Kaho was pleased that her new nii-chan was calming down and his eyes returned back to that warmer colors as she could deal with the cuddling monster as long as his eyes didn't turn back to that chilly frosty color of death.

"Jiji and nee-chan, they both are my precious person so please give them a chance. I don't know what is going on but please hear them out and please help Iruka-sensei, he is badly hurt." Kaho pleaded and Naruto finally took notice of Iruka who was still struggling against the tree.

Naruto relented. He didn't have the heart to deny the little girl and Iruka guy seriously needed some medical attention.

* * *

"Do you have healer in your group?" Naruto asked as he held Kaho against his chest whilst everyone seemed flabbergasted as they saw Naruto relax under Kaho's awkward patting.

Sarutobi was pleased to see that Kaho had somehow calmed the Naruto-nii and nodded as Miyako ordered her anbu to step forward to treat Iruka.

"Just one warning before you proceeds any further. If I see any sign of deceit I will eliminate you all. Understood?" Naruto warned though not as menacingly as he would've liked too but he couldn't will himself to get angry when he held such precious little thing in his arms.

Despite Naruto not began as committed to his threat they all felt Goosebumps and they nodded in acceptance.

* * *

"So, while he heals him you have lots of explaining to do." Naruto turned his eyes on Sarutobi.

Sarutobi sighed and decided to be brave and decided that direct approach would be the best as Naruto was a no nonsense shinobi.

"I will be straight to the point than nii-sama. But please believe me and listen with an open mind." Sarutobi pleaded whilst Naruto nodded as he finally ran all the analysis to be certain that he wasn't in any kind of genjutsu.

"You along Rasho-sama, Riku-sama and Minako-sama went on a mission to aid one of our flanks during the first Shinobi war. But it was an ambush as we were out it by a spy and boulder unit was there. They set an ambush along with many other jonin level shinobi from Kumo." Sarutobi paused as he let the information sink in Naruto's mind.

Naruto mind suddenly went blank when he was suddenly assaulted by all the memories. He began to remember the ambush as he along with his three cousins went against the most powerful group of Iwagakure shinobi the boulder squad. That squad consisted solely of 20 S-rank Shinobi. He remembered as Riku and Rasho perished though not without talking 6 boulder squad members along with them as well many jonin from Kumo.

Naruto also recalled his both brothers dying pleas to save Minako-chan their sister and Naruto's cousin who always treated Naruto as her own little brother rather than a cousin. He also remembered the desperation as he recalled the moment when his enemies taunted him and promise to rape Minako and to take her to their village to make her their personal whore. Minako was struggling again 4 shinobi's of boulder unit along with many other jonins as he killed many jonin whilst facing against 10 boulder unit members.

He recalled his desperation as he cursed his weakness as he saw them hurting his big sister Minako whilst he struggled against his aggressors. He knew that he losing ground and quickly so he did… what? What did he do? Naruto couldn't recall anything else.

* * *

Sarutobi could saw all the wheels turning inside Naruto's head and saw he desperation setting in as Naruto hugged Kaho tightly.

Kaho tried to grasp head and tail of the whole thing but she could finally recall reading about that particular incident and her eyes widened when she realized that one of the most legendary shinobi whom she greatly admired was holding her for support so despite her discomfort she tried her best to comfort him.

Naruto eyes were wild and Miyako felt conflicted as she saw it all with her sharingan but decided to trust her leader though she did want to get Kaho back as Naruto could accidentally hurt the little girl.

"Saru, what happened to Minako-nee-sama? I can't recall the whole thing. What happened back then? Tell me Saru." Naruto pleaded as he frantically searched for answers.

Sarutobi's heart almost broke when he saw the despair and fear on Naruto's face. His strong nii-sama was on verge of breaking so he decided to give him the only good news he could.

"Naruto-nii-sama, you succeed that day. Minako-sama was gravely hurt and lost her abilities as a Kunoichi but you saved her and killed all the enemies along with whole boulder squad. Tobirama-sama told me that you stood to guard over Minako-sama and only collapsed after you saw him. You protected her though Rasho-sama and Riku-sama perished." Sarutobi said in a grave voice as recalled the horrid day when their village received the devastating news about the tragedy. Hashirama-sama sons along with Naruto-sama died that day and Minako-sama was injured so gravely that she lost her prowess and could only lead a civilian's life though thankfully she survived and made full recovery. She even found love and was blessed with two adorable children of her own; Nawaki and Tsunade.

* * *

Naruto closed his eyes as he grieved for his fallen brothers though he rejoiced for his success as he managed to grant them their last wish and protected Minako-nee-sama.

"So what happened after I collapsed? How many years have passed since then? I don't understand anything regarding my situation." Naruto asked in much calmer voice as he sat down and Sarutobi followed as he too sat down.

Miyako and her man too followed their leader as they all were curious about this whole thing as well and it wasn't everyday occurrence when you met a shinobi of the legend.

"Naruto-nii-sama, please believe me when I say this but I have no idea how you got here as I thought you died that after using some forbidden Jutsu. Tobirama-sama declared you dead that day but somehow you got sealed in the scroll of sealing and little Kaho here unsealed you from your prison. Other than that I have no idea though my memories are little fuzzy as I do recall Tobirama-sama telling me to guard the scroll with my life and all thing will become clear with time, but that's all I remember." Sarutobi answered as truthfully as he could as he too was astounded with sudden appearance of Naruto.

Naruto pondered and found that it did make some kind of sense though as weird and unbelievable it might be. His father had to be behind this and he needed more information and when he scanned the village he came across many things that made little to no sense but he would get to it later as he finally understood the gravity of his situation.

* * *

Kaho began to get sleepy as her new nii-chan began to caress her head and all her exhaustion came crashing down on her though she did smirked a bit when she realized that she had freed a kick ass shinobi from his prison now Hokage-jiji could not punish her.

Naruto smiled as Kaho made sure that she was comfortable on his lap and began to nod off as he raised his hands to stop Sarutobi from making any noise and applied a mild genjutsu to let the precious child sleep.

Miyako also saw the little smile Naruto had on his face and despite her training found that she couldn't keep her blush down as she stared at Naruto's gorgeous face though she quickly composed herself buts Naruto did caught her wondering eyes and eyed her as well and noticed that her sharingan was active but from his experience he knew the cause of it activation. Naruto smirked a bit and winked at her whilst Sarutobi sweat dropped as he remembered his Nii-sama's philandering ways from the past meanwhile Miyako glared at him as if reading his thoughts.

Naruto shook his head as he began to formulate another plan in his head though he needed more information before proceeding any further.

"So Saru, how much time has passed since then? Also what's the current state of our village?" Naruto asked in a calm manner.

"From what I recall 64 years and 2 month and 3 days had passed by. Tobirama-sama somehow managed to end the war after 10 years of that tragedy though he nearly died that day but survived to due to intervention of Kaho-sama. Though it pains me to say this, she too was forced to kill others in order to save him that day. I am sorry that I wasn't strong enough to help Sensei. 4 years later I was named the 3rd Hokage and 6 years later I began to teach 3 youngsters who were later were got bestow with title of Sanin. Your niece Tsunade-Senju is also a part of the Sanin. She is a brilliant Shinobi and a caring leader. Though after 5 years another war broke out and lasted for 15 years and 6 years later another great shinobi war greeted our door steps though this time Tobirama-same despite his age along with Minato Namikaze whom I named the 4th Hokage managed to subdue the monstrous 3rd Raikage though Tobirama-sama lost his life in that battle and Kaho-sama couldn't take anymore losses and died after few months." Saruobi paused as recalled that horrid memory when he cried his eyes out as he lost both his parent figures.

* * *

Naruto whole world turned upside down as he imagined the anguish his mother must've felt. He promised to protect his mother but he failed and she died from heart ache. Naruto barely kept his tears at bay as his eyes hardened and he nodded in a motion for Sarutobi to continue.

Miyako too felt Naruto's pain as she too remembered the kind lady. Miyako was just two years old then but she remembers Kaho-sama very well maybe due to her photo graphic memory. She still remember that Kushina-baa-chan named little Kaho after Kaho-sama.

"Well after that things were finally looking up for our village as Minato Namikaze began to usher us towards a new era of greatness. He truly was a splendid shinobi but then Kyuubi attack happened and he died. I took back the mantle of Hokage again though our village was greatly weakened due to that horrid attack.

..Little Kaho is the Jinchuriki of the Nine-tailed beast. She saved us all that day by accepting the great burden and her parents named her after Kaho-sama as they wanted her to be kind and warm hearted just like Kaho-sama. I can't think of a better name for this kind hearted girl. I just wish they were alive to see her shine and brighten the world." Sarutobi eyes watered as he recalled the loss of his wife and elder son and daughter of law along with many others.

Naruto gazed at moon as he took everything in and let it sink. _'So this little girl is an orphan as well. Just like me now apparently. Well she was named after my mother and I feel a connection with her already. Hmm… I am adopting her no question asked.'_ Naruto decided as he stood up.

"Lead the way Hokage-sama." Naruto bowed in a teasing manner as asked Sarutobi to lead the way as he knew that Saru hadn't told him everything yet and the remaining information wasn't for everyone's ears.

* * *

 **Vote for Naruto's Bloodline! But be realistic so I can include them and don't use something too weird or gross.**

 **Written by – NarutoTheTrueLegend**


	5. Suspicious Sparkling Stuff?

**Speech** \- "NTTL is great,"

 **Thoughts** \- _Wow! NTTL is great_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **AN- I didn't rechecked it so there might be mistakes. Tell me where they are so I can fix them. Thank you.**

 **I am very pleased with the response I get for this fiction so here is another chapter.**

 **Despite the content of the chapter, final pairing isn't final but it will be a single pairing as I am not sure if I can work with a harem though I will later post a poll regarding that issue.**

* * *

"Lead the way Hokage-sama." Naruto bowed in a teasing manner as asked Sarutobi to lead the way as he knew that Saru hadn't told him everything yet and the remaining information wasn't for everyone's ears.

Hiruzen Sarutobi finally smiled as he saw the playful glint in his brother's eyes though he knew that Naruto was far from okay but was putting the grieving of his loved one for later and concentrating on the current matters. Just like Nidaime-sama, always thinking about the village above all.

"But first tell me what's up with this chump," Naruto asked whilst point at the unconscious form of Mizuki as he cut Sarutobi's musing short.

Now Sarutobi grimaced as he looked over Mizuki's fallen form as he knew that Naruto wouldn't be very forgiving if he found out that the bastard tried to trick and kill Kaho whom Naruto was still holding like she was the most precious treasure in the entire world; not that she wasn't. Kaho was one of the most important people in Hiruzen's life and he would personally carry out Mizuki's punishment as it had been a long time since he last practiced his tortur… interrogation skills though he first wanted to find more about his objectives and whom the bastard was working for but Naruto would out right slaughter the bastard if he came to know about his grave sin.

Miyako could see the hesitation on her Hokage's face and knew why was he worried though she had no sympathy for the scoundrel she knew that Mizuki could've some good information and she personally wanted to execute the scum so she decided to aid her Hokage as she could see that her team had come to the same conclusion and they were waiting for her orders.

"Naruto-sama, I think you and Hokage-sama have much more pressing issues and you question him later regarding this small nuisance at later expediency. This traitor would be in good care," Miyako drawled out as she gestured her team to take Mizuki under custody whilst bear masked Shinobi picked up Iruka though none of them touched the scroll as Miyako strolled towards it picked it though Naruto eyed her suspiciously but decided that she was trust worthy.

"Yes, Nii-sama that would be for the best as there are many issues I would like to discuss with you and Miyako is one of my most trusted Shinobi. She will be joining us for our conversation as well if you don't mind?" Sarutobi asked to a surprised Naruto as Naruto wasn't expecting Miyako to be that high in the ladder but he wasn't going to question Saru's judgment as he tried to adjust to the fact that little Saru wasn't little anymore though he would get back to Mizuki's case later as he had a hunch about the whole thing and he knew that his hunch was right than it was better to remain in dark regarding the case as he would certainly annihilate Mizuki on the spot.

"Very well Hokage-sama and Miyako-san please make sure to keep this guy alive as I would love to have a chat with him and while you are it can you please get some blanket to cover Kaho-chan? Her clothes are in tatters and it's getting quite chilly. I don't want her to catch a cold or something," Naruto politely asked as he hugged Kaho firmly so she could absorb more of his body heat.

Miyako worried glanced at Kaho as she quickly ordered her team to bring a blanket whilst she secured the forbidden scroll and circled the area for later investigation.

 _'I have enough gossip to keep mom happy for a year and I don't think he is the kind of guy who would lay low and hide. I think it's for the best as our village needs a strong and charismatic leader. Hokage-sama has already done so much now it's high time for him to retire and rest.'_ Miyako thought though desolately as she still had a sneaky suspicion regarding Naruto's personality.

* * *

As group silently travelled through the dense forest Naruto began to observe many changes that had occurred during his absence. He observed trees that weren't there when he left or they weren't as big when he last saw them. He was travelling at lazy pace in order to better take in his surrounding as gravity of his situation became even more apparent to him.

 _'So much has changed. I am orphan and our village isn't in very good shape if my initial observations are correct but I can't grieve yet. Father don't worry I am back I will protect our village just like you and mom did when I was gone. This time I won't fail! I already failed once, not again, never again.'_ Naruto thought with determination as he kept his flooding emotions from taking over as he again recalled death of his precious people and how much he had failed his family and village.

In few minutes the group entered in the village and Sarutobi dropped his pace so Naruto could observe his surroundings more clearly as he observed Naruto's reaction from peripheral vision whilst Miyako and her team too peaked at the legendary Shinobi.

Naruto was blown away as he observed the changes. There was so much to take in and observe but the most apparent change was the addition of two more faces beside his father and uncle.

 _'So Saru became Hokage but I wished he was more appealing to look at. He is pummeling the good look of Hokage.'_ Naruto observed and smirked at Sarutobi.

Sarutobi even after all this time knew that mischievous glint in his big brother's eyes and he could tell that the current glint was going to be at his expense as Miyako was travelling besides Naruto so it couldn't be due to Miyako's curvaceous posterior.

"I know Nii-sama that I was not the most handsome guy but for god's sake please stop smirking," Sarutobi deadpanned as Naruto smirk got widened.

"Ah! I didn't say anything Saru-chan, but now you mentioned it. You really are shitting all over the Hokage Mountain. Please tell me that you aren't virgin? If not, how you managed to get girl to fuck you? You're one ugly duckling." Naruto chuckled out whilst Sarutobi glared at him.

* * *

Meanwhile Miyako resisted the urge to clobber Naruto and silently glared at him with her Sharingan though Naruto just smirked at her as his eyes again swept over her body appreciably.

Miyako eyes narrowed further as she came to conclusion that Naruto was a pervert as her admiration off his accomplishments began to disappear and her irritation began to rise though she was quite confused as it was unlike her to get riled up this easily but Naruto's stupidly gorgeous face was rubbing her in all the wrong places.

Miyako was just considering how to get Kaho out of the perverts grip when Kaho yawned cutely and rubbed her face in Naruto's chest for more warmth and the bastard smiled again at Kaho but this smile invoked completely different emotion as her face began to warm up though Sarutobi cut her musing shorts.

"Nii-sama, please refrain from using such crude language in front of Kaho. She still very impressionable to such things and for your information I married to an extremely beautiful woman and had three beautiful children. I will tell you about them later but I think we should be picking our pace up." Sarutobi chided Naruto who had the decency to look embarrassed though group halted when many Shinobi surrounded them though they kept respectable distance between them though one beautiful woman rushed towards Naruto.

Naruto in a single glance analyzed woman's battle strength as his eyes began to harden though he was beaten to a punch when Miyako quickly jumped towards the rapidly approaching woman and Sarutobi was right beside Miyako as woman stopped in her tracks.

"Forbidden scroll is secure. Call off the search and return to your posts." Sarutobi ordered with authority as all shinobi and Kunoichi quickly nodded and disappeared without as much as squeak though woman didn't move.

Naruto raised an eyebrow though Sarutobi just sighed as gestured him to wait and not attack. Naruto didn't drop his guard though he wasn't going to do anything as long as woman kept her distance though now he had the time to observe the woman more keenly he was blown away by the sheer beauty she possessed.

 _'Damn! This one is as fine as woman could get.'_ Naruto almost whistled as he observed the gorgeous woman.

"Mother, I know you're worried about Kaho but please stay put for awhile. She is fine and the guy holding her isn't a threat but please don't make any sudden move and go back. I will bring Kaho home as soon as I can, but for now please go home." Miyako whispered slowly as both mother and daughter eyed Naruto who was observing them both keenly though Miyako's eyes twitched when she saw his eyes roaming at her mother.

Mikoto also observe Naruto's appreciative glances and raised her eyes at Miyako as she could feel her daughter's ire but she still felt quite conflicted as she wanted to make sure that Kaho was safe and despite Naruto's apparent appreciation for her beauty his eyes still held a dangerous glint and she could tell that the young man was strong; extremely strong.

* * *

Naruto couldn't hear what Miyako said to woman but she calmed down a bit though his eyes narrowed a bit when he saw that woman was eyeing Kaho though he relaxed a bit when he saw no hostility. Instead her eyes held genuine concern for the girl so he decided to sooth woman's concerns.

"I have some important things to take care off but after that I will bring Kaho to you but for now please let her be with me as her presence is one of the few things that are preventing me from breaking down." Naruto said sincerely as he gazed at Kaho's sleeping form as his mother face again flashed in front of him, his Mama, his most precious person as a tear finally escaped from the tight strong visage Naruto was projecting.

Mikato was shocked to say the least as she observed the young man and felt his sorrow though it was there only for a second but it was so profound and heart wrenching. So she decided to back out as she could see anguish on her Hokage's face as he gazed at the young man.

Miyako and her team was also quite shocked as they saw the sudden change in Naruto's demeanor though it was to be expected as he had literally lost all his world in matters of minute.

 _'His strong, much stronger than I.'_ Miyako thought in admiration as her mother nodded at Naruto and vanished from the sight.

* * *

 **In Hokage's office**

* * *

Kaho was soundly asleep on a comfortable couch whilst Naruto was gazing at the village from the windows though his eyes kept wondering towards the Hokage Mountain. Few days ago there were only two faces on the Hokage Mountain; first face was of his uncle Hashirama Senju and second one was his father Tobirama Senju but now there were four faces on the great Mountain instead of two. Little Saru was right there with his father and the fourth one must be the fabled Minato Namikaze.

 _'The village had changed a lot in these last 64 years. There was no such thing as chakra Lacrima to create these wondrous inventions though there are way more civilians in our village than Shinobi. They are hardly any S-rank threat in the village. Maybe 9-10 S-rank and most of them are low rankers. What the hell happened? We used to have more 100 S-rank Shinobi at the very least. How far has we fallen?'_ Naruto pondered as he scanned village deeply whilst Miyako and Hiruzen watched Naruto in wonderment as he scanned the whole village in matters of seconds without alerting any Shinobi or their defense system.

"Saru, how much longer will it take to Danzo-chan to get here?" Naruto asked as he completed his analysis though both Miyako and Sarutobi were confused at Naruto's sudden mood change. His voice had a deep grief in it whilst Sarutobi thought that it was because of the time travel but Miyako had a different thought as she realized the reason behind Naruto's sudden melancholy.

"Hokage-sama, I think you should first inform Naruto-sama about the status of his clan." Miyako politely suggested as Naruto suddenly glanced at her with a glint of hope in his icy orbs.

Sarutobi almost hit himself as he realized his blunder and quickly decided to elucidate before he hurt Naruto even more.

"Naruto-nii-sama, please forgive me for not informing you about the status of your clan. I certainly am getting senile with the age. Your clan still lives and Minako-sama is also alive and well so please don't worry I will elaborate more but at this moment we have more pressing issues at the hand." Hiruzen informed Naruto in an apologetic tone whilst Naruto suddenly fell against the wall as he heard the news of his Nee-sama's survival. Naruto wanted to know more but for now it was enough as a great burden got lifted from his shoulder and gratefully bowed too Miyako.

Miyako got caught off guard when Naruto suddenly bowed to her. She hesitantly returned the gesture and nodded at him whilst Naruto gazed at her uncovered face.

 _'Wow! I am really out of it. I didn't even realize that she has taken off her mask. Hmm… I have to bane her from ever wearing it. It should be a crime against all the mankind to hide that kind of beauty. Damn! Even by Uchiha standards she is ridiculous gorgeous.'_ Naruto thought as he gazed at Miyako's face intensely and he could've sworn that there was some suspicious sparkly stuff floating around the already breath taking woman and who the hell is playing that damn god forsaken violin?

Miyako fidgeted under Naruto's intense stare. Those eyes where back to that Icy color of death but instead of intimidating her, those Icy jaded pools were sucking her in as she again blushed a brilliant shade of red and this time there was no mask to cover her up as despite all her training as she was again taken in by the sinuous beauty of the man named Naruto Senju as her Sharingan again activated.

Naruto saw the sudden activation of Miyako's Sharingan and unconsciously moved towards Miyako though suddenly caught his foot as a voice called out from the outside and just like that moment was broken as Naruto and Miyako both caught themselves.

Sarutobi Hiruzen had lived a long life and had seen fair share of couples to bloom in front of his very eyes but he had never imagined that he would see the playboy extraordinary Naruto Senju; his Nii-sama acting like that towards a female. There was no lust on Naruto's face just admiration and wonder as he advanced towards the equally enchanted young woman but just then there was a knock on the door as Danzo asked for the permission to enter the room and the magic was broken. Both Naruto and Miyako acted as if the whole scene had never transpired meanwhile Sarutobi cursed Danzo and his bad timing.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think about Miyako? Is she good/bad?**

 **Check out my story The True Feelings. I will update it within next 3-4 days.**

 **Vote for Naruto's Bloodline! But be realistic so I can include them and don't use something too weird or gross.**

 **I already decided one bloodline and it is steam release as many liked acid release and such and don't worry its very powerful but for now I won't describe its full function just yet.**

 **I will give him another one so vote.**

 **Written by – NarutoTheTrueLegend**


	6. Very Important

**So guys as you can see its not a update.**

 **I had the whole thing planned out in my head for the next chapter but than I began to read some fanfiction to pass some free time. It was quite good and I enjoyed it a lot at the start but than it got worse as Naruto suddenly got powered up and scaling of power went crazy in matters of minutes.** **It gave me a pause as I too am heading towards the same thing.**

 **True Monster story's Naruto will become a monster that's given just by reading the name of the story but all my plans and what is or now we can say was going to happen messes with power scaling I am working with as I am working with assumption that 1st generation of all the villages had enough strength to flatten the combined armies of manga Naruto timeline great villages.**

 **Yes, I will eventually introduce some characters who'll be pretty strong or with potential to even surpass Tobirama even 1-2 characters with Madara and Hashirama level potential. I am not asking you guys about my future plans but rather a little change...**

 **Question - I am coming out with this right now so here it goes. My plan is too make Naruto Hokage right now and yes he is powerful enough to be one.**

 **But here is the problem I am facing. Naruto won't be a quiet Hokage. He will stir the pot right away and start shit with several different people and here lies the problem. Naruto is extremely strong but at this point not strong enough to pull the shit I had planned out, so either I slow down pace a bit or pull out a shit Jutsu and I won't hide it from you.**

 **I am talking about Reanimation Jutsu.**

 **With that Jutsu he can throw his weight around but it kind appear little too cliche as I kind don't like that Jutsu without several restrictions.**

 **So tell me what you guys think about a training trip? He will understand more about today's shinobi world and plan his moves carefully and train his ass off for around 2 years.**

 **Don't vote for any bloodline ideas for now but seriously give me Ideas for training trips or should I go with my original plan and let him role with Reanimation Jutsu?**

 **Yes or No question**

 **If your answer is yes than what about Kaho? Should she go with Naruto or remains in village? Yeah what about Miyako as she too has lots of untapped potential?**


End file.
